I Wish You Weren't Dead
by nmesih
Summary: I just wanted a normal life. I didn't ask for my family to die. But apparently, fate doesn't listen to what I want. Life isn't fair. But I've learned how to make the best of it.
1. This is Not What I expected

**Author's note: Hey guys, SlytherinSakkey here. I just want to thank nmesih for posting my fanfiction on her account, since I don't have one. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: If I wrote Harry Potter, then Sirius, Fred, Remus, and Tonks would not have died.**

* * *

I didn't know how unfair life was until my seventh birthday. That was when my life was ruined. As bad as it sounds, my life from before was amazing. I had the greatest parents ever! Key word: _Had._

I was running around my backyard as my mom was chasing me. "I'm going to catch you!" my Mom sang. I made the mistake of looking back, and my mom tackled me to the ground. Shrieking with giggles, I rolled around on the grass as my mother mercilessly tickled me.

"Don't hurt each other!" I heard Dad yell from across the yard.

"Well why don't you get your bum over here to stop us," Mother yelled playfully to my father.

"Challenge accepted." My lazy bum of a Dad got up off of the chair he was sitting on and dog-piled my mother and I. "Oof!" my mom groaned. "That bloody hurt!" I complained. "Language," my Mother chastised as she got up from under my rather skinny father.

"Italian," I remarked cheekily. "Oh, c'mere ya little cheeky monkey," my Mom said, pulling me towards her and giving me a noogie.

"Don't hurt her," my Dad reprimanded. "You should have thought of that before jumping on us Adrian," Mom shot back. "Oh, puh-lease Jelena, you and I both know that I didn't hurt you one bit."

"That's true Mommy, I mean, aren't you supposed to be a strong Quidditch player?" I asked innocently.

She face-palmed. "You've been hanging out with your father too much," Mom said dryly. "Nah, I think she gets it from you," Dad grinned evilly. Mom stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature, Jelena. Even Terra is more mature than you."

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

We all whipped around to find my godfather, Remus Lupin standing there, taking in our disheveled appearances, and my uncontrollable giggling. "Moony!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms. " 'Ello there squirt," Moony said looking down at me while shifting me slightly so I rested on his hip.

"Hello Lupin," said my Mom. "Hey Parker." "Moony! Did you forget about me?" Dad said, with a puppy-dog face. "Original Parker," Moony greeted my Dad with a hug. "Not that I'm not happy that you're here, but what are you doing here?" my Dad asked.

"What? I can't visit my favorite goddaughter whenever I want without ulterior motives?" my godfather asked innocently, sticking out his bottom lip.

At my parents' dry looks he sighed and said," I've nearly run out of my potion." My parents shared a knowing look with Moony.

"What potion? Why does Moony need a potion Daddy?"

"Well you see….."

* * *

"Terra!"

I groaned and rolled around in my bed.

"Terra!"

I pulled my comforter up to drown out the voice.

"TERRALENA ADRIAN PARKER!"

After hearing my full name, I shot up out of bed and hollered," YES MOTHER?"

"It's your birthday!"

Realization hit me. I was turning seven today!

Quickly, I scrambled out of bed and quickly used the bathroom and brushed my teeth. As soon as I was finished, I ran downstairs. When I neared the bottom, I tripped and was about to tumble all the way to the floor when strong, toned arms caught me. I looked into the tanned face of my mother and grinned sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and said," Be careful next time squirt."

"Alright Mommy," I answered. I ran towards the kitchen as fast as my tiny legs could take me. But, me being the natural klutz I am, I tripped and face planted. "Terra!" Dad rushed towards me and pulled me up.

I felt something warm drip from my nose down to my chin. "Ahh! Your nose is bleeding!" Dad screamed. "What?!" I hollered. "Hold on," he said. He pointed his wand towards my nose. "Episky."With that, my nose twisted a little and stopped bleeding. With a flick of his wand, all the remaining blood on my face was cleared away.

"What happened?" Mom had rushed into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

"I fell," I answered simply. At the same time, Dad said," She broke her nose."

Mom sighed and mumbled something about clumsy squirts.

"Anyways, Happy Birthday squirt!" Dad exclaimed. "Yes, Happy Birthday," Mom said. "I made breakfast for you!" I ran towards the counter and saw waffles practically drowned in syrup and chocolate chips sprinkled on it. There was also a mountain of whipped cream on top. Quick as lightning, I sat down on a chair and started wolfing down my waffles.

"Slow down squirt," Dad reprimanded me. "You're going to choke at that rate," Mom added.

I looked up at them, took a sip of water, and continued devouring the waffles.

The only thought running through my mind at this point was, _Food food! Must eat food!_

When I finished, I burped, and boy, it was impressive. "Dear Merlin! That smells!" Dad fanned the air around his face while Mom was crying from laughter. "I wish Moony was here," I said suddenly. My parents' eyes softened. "I know squirt, so do I, but you know it's the full moon tonight," Dad said gently. He took me in his arms and I rested my head on his lean chest. "Don't look so sad dear. Why don't you go play in the backyard?" Mom suggested.

Immediately, I perked up. "Yay!" I ran – thankfully without tripping – to the back yard.

* * *

Later that night, I was opening my presents. I was sipping on a warm mug of homemade butterbeer that Mom made without alcohol. "This one is from the Diggory's," Mom said handing me a large, navy blue box. I ripped it open to reveal a cupcake pillow and a small bag of Drooble's Best-Blowing bubble gum. "Wow! This is great!"There was a note on the inside. I read it aloud.

"Dear Terra,

Sorry I couldn't make to your house. I'm still on vacashun in Italy with my parents. I hope you like the prasents, even though they arent as good as last year's. Im looking forward to seeing you soon bestie!

Sinseerly,

Cedric (And my Parent's too)."

"CC is so nice!" I exclaimed. I played with the braided leather friendship bracelet that CC gave me last year.

My parents smiled at each other, and were about to say something when a large _boom!_ sounded from where the front door was.

Immediately, both of my parents whipped out their wands. Mom stood up and stalked quietly to where the sound came from. However, a figure dressed in black robes strode into view. He had cold and calculating grey eyes that contrasted his long, platinum blonde hair. The man also had sharp, aristocratic feature. I was really freaked out by the way he walked, as it looked more like gliding.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here," Dad barked at the man, standing protectively in front of me.

"Get out," Mom calmly but firmly demanded.

"Oh, Jelena. Have you forgotten your manners? That filthy mudblood that you call your husband is rubbing off on you," Malfoy sneered.

"What have you come here for? To taunt me and my family?" Mommy yelled.

"Of course. The Dark Lord may be gone, but somebody needs to save the purebloods from dying out," drawled Malfoy. "But why my family? Aren't there other purebloods you want to torture?" said Mom forcefully. "Ah, I think you know why I am here for you, Jelena." Both of my parents flushed in anger. "Stay away from my wife Malfoy!" Dad yelled at the man. "I think not, _mudblood_ ," Malfoy spat the last word venomously.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green light, and then silence. I watched as Daddy fell to the ground with horrified eyes.

I rushed to his side and put my head on his chest. When I didn't hear his heart beat, I knew that he was gone. I choked and tears fell out of my eyes.

" _No!_ ," Mommy shrieked. Then, she flicked her wand and lights flew out of the tip. Malfoy easily deflected with his wand. Mom then sent a barrage of spells towards the blonde man. The lights nearly blinded me as I stared on in fear. Malfoy narrowly dodged the spells that Mom sent his way.

"Mommy!" I screamed in fear. She quickly glanced my way. It was only for a second, but it was a second too late.

"Crucio!" Suddenly, Mommy was on the ground writhing and screaming. Malfoy kneeled by her side and spoke calmly. "What do you say Mesihovic? Will you come with me? We can even bring your half-blood daughter." Even through all her pain Mom managed to grit out," _Never._ " The blonde man growled and gripped Mommy's hair. He moved her face towards his, while she was screaming and crying from the curse she was under. "Last chance, before you die. Come back," Malfoy hissed.

" _Never."_ "Avada Kedavra."

Immediately Mommy's shrieks stopped and her eyes glazed over. Fear and pain was still etched into her face.

Malfoy turned towards me. I squeaked in fear and moved frantically away from his imposing figure. I tripped and my foot twisted as I fell. Looking towards it, I realized that I had twisted it.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Malfoy whispered. "Do you want to die? Just like Mommy and Daddy?"

Now I was sobbing, shaking my head frantically. I was afraid that he was going to kill me. I thought, _This is it. He's going to kill me!_

"Crucio."

The word fell from his mouth, like it was a word that you tossed around in casual conversation. But the moment he spoke the last letter, unbelievable pain surged through me. It was unbearable. Every muscle, every bone in my body was on fire. I had once broken my leg, but now it felt like that pain multiplied by a thousand and spread across my body. My twisted ankle was especially pained. I was screaming my throat raw and crying like there was no tomorrow.

Malfoy crouched down next to me and whispered," I don't think I will kill you little one. I want you to remember this moment. I want you to suffer because of the deeds of your parents. Your father was a filthy mudblood, and your mother was a blood-traitor. You saw what happened to your parents when they tried to resist me. Don't end up like them."

With that, he stood up and walked away.

I was left there, screaming until I drew blood, and the curse ended. I glanced out the window and it was late at night. Glancing around, I had realized that I had been under the curse for about three hours.

My parents lay there, dead. They didn't deserve this death. They were good. They never did anything wrong. So why were they there, brutally murdered in their own homes?

The full moon shone beautifully, and innocently in the dark sky. I thought about what happened that night. I thought about my Moony, alone, as he transformed into a werewolf.

Moony. An idea popped into my head. I limped over to the fireplace, twitching occasionally.

I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from a bowl on the mantle. I threw some in and green fire ignited. I stepped into the flames and said shakily," Moony's residence." I tossed down the powder.

As usual, I tumbled into it, the nauseating colors flying past me.

I landed in a small room with an old couch in it. Shuddering, I crawled to the couch and closed my eyes. After a few involuntary twitches from my muscles, I fell asleep.


	2. Hospitals and Aurors

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again. Thank you for reading this story, as dumb as it is. Also, I realized that the line skips didn't show up on the story, so some of it doesn't make sense. I'll fix it soon. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish Fred didn't die.**

* * *

"Squirt!" I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"What are you doing here squirt?" I heard someone ask. My vision cleared and I saw the worried face of my godfather in front of me. "Moony!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here Terra," he asked me. The events of last night rushed back into my head.

Suddenly, I felt sick. I'm sure it showed on my face as Moony said," You look sick!"

He felt my forehead in an attempt to diagnose what he thought was ailing me. "Mommy and Daddy are- are-" Moony looked at me in concern. "What happened to Mommy and Daddy, squirt?" My heart pounded in my chest. "They're dead," it came out as a quiet whisper. "They're _what?_ " Moony asked in astonishment. "Dead," I repeated burying my head in his shoulder.

"Oh my- Are you ok love?" Moony held my face up gently and examined me for any injuries. "There's blood on your chin!" the werewolf exclaimed.

"And why are you shaking?" The whole story spilled from my lips, from the blonde man to the curse I was put under after he killed Mommy.

"Oh Merlin! Are you ok? Do you remember what spell the man put you under?" Remus asked gently. I racked my brain to remember the spell. "He used a curse to kill Mommy and Daddy saying something like Abra Kadavra or something," I said. "Do you remember what he said to hurt you?" I winced as I remembered the intense pain of the curse.

"It was something like Cursio or whatever," I said hesitantly.

Moony swore under his breath and said," Ok, let's go somewhere." "Where, Moony?" I asked.

"You'll see. Um, just a warning, this might make you throw up," Moony said. "What?"

He spun on the spot and suddenly I felt a jerk on my naval as we apparated away. We ended up in a dark alley, and I'll be honest, I barfed a little in my mouth.

"Where are we going Moony?" "You'll see," was his vague reply.

I laid my head down on his chest, and I felt my eyes start to droop.

Moony said something, but I didn't hear it. I started to doze off as I was rudely interrupted by voices.

My head perked up as I heard my godfather murmur my name softly. As I looked around, I saw we were in some kind of lobby for a hospital or something. I could tell it was magical by the people waving their wands around and the moving portraits on the wall. I buried my head back into the warm chest of Moony.

He was talking to someone and I heard a gasp from that person.

I felt Moony walking somewhere and I heard a door open.

"Terra, wake up," Moony said, trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and saw we were in a hospital room.

Moony tried to gently rest me onto the hospital bed, but I clung onto him. "Terra, you're safe squirt. These people will take care of you." I reluctantly let go of my godfather.

"Where are we?" I squeaked as Remus tucked me under the thin sheets. "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." "Why?" I was confused why we were here. He rolled his eyes and said," You were just attacked," in a 'duh' voice. Two healers wearing offensively bright green robes strode into the room.

One of the healers, a tall woman with her dark wavy brown hair in a tight ponytail, walked towards me and cast a few spells. I immediately felt a cooling sensation that calmed my nerves, which I hadn't noticed were tense and shaking. She whispered something to her co-worker, who jotted something down on a clipboard.

She then turned to address Moony. "She definitely has been held under the Cruciatus curse for a number of hours, which in turn led her to scream so much, her throat bled. Her ankle has also been twisted."

 _I could've told you that much,_ I thought.

The woman then turned to me. She summoned a potion towards her and poured it into a goblet that was on a nightstand next to me. "Drink," she ordered.

The potion soothed my raw throat, though it tasted like old mud. She flicked her wand and my ankle was put back in place.

After the tall woman whispered something to the short man with board, he immediately ran out of the room.

After he left, the woman addressed me with kind eyes and a tight smile," I'm Healer Tonks. I assume you are Terralena. Jelena told me all about you."

"Y- you know- I mean knew my mom," I stuttered. "Of course I know Jelena. We went to Hogwarts together. And why did you say knew as if she was gone?" Healer Tonks answered.

I immediately ducked my head down to cover my face. Thankfully, I didn't have to say anything because Moony answered for me. I heard him whisper something to the tall woman.

Her gasp was loud and shocked. I looked up and saw tears welling in her eyes. "Not Jelena and Adrian, anyone but them," Healer Tonks was shaking her head in denial. "I know, Andromeda," said Moony. Healer Tonks then summoned another potion. This one was a light shade of blue, as opposed to the harsh yellow of the other potion.

As I drank it, I felt drowsy. I yawned and curled up into a little ball and swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

Remus Lupin had a headache. After the full moon, to this torture of finding out his best friends were dead and his goddaughter was tortured.

Andromeda Tonks looked towards the tired looking werewolf and said," I've contacted the Aurors and they're sending someone here to talk to Terra."

"You mean interrogate?" Remus asked dryly. Andromeda rolled her eyes and said," More or less."

Suddenly, two figures walked into the hospital room. One was a woman with jet-black hair and soft features. The other was a tall, slender old man with long, shining white hair and beard. Half-moon glasses were perched upon his crooked nose. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and intelligence.

"Profess- I mean Albus. Emmeline. What are you guys doing here?" Remus inquired. "I, along with Miss Vance, am here to check up on Miss Parker," replied the old wizard in a soft voice.

"I was sent here to interrogate Miss Parker about the events of tonight," said Emmeline Vance in a business-like tone.

"She just fell asleep. Maybe talk to her after she wakes up," Tonks suggested. Vance curtly nodded. She walked out of the room.

"Remus, I would like to have a word with you, if that is alright," Dumbledore said kindly. "Of course, Albus," Remus answered.

"In private," he added glancing at Andromeda. "Alright." Remus addressed Tonks. "Will you look after her?" "Of course. Now go," she shooed the two men out.

"Follow me," Dumbledore said. His long robes brushed the floor as he walked.

They walked towards a wall with many fireplaces. "We shall Apparate to my office," said Dumbledore, turning to Remus. He stepped into the fireplace and vanished with a loud _crack!_


	3. A New Family?

**Author's Note: SlytherinSakkey here. Again. Also, I am so sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've had a hard time juggling this and my Percy Jackson fanfiction. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think that I'm J.K. Rowling. I'm a Slytherin.**

* * *

Remus Lupin landed in the office of Albus Dumbledore. Slightly dizzy, he rested his arm on the wall.

"Sit down here Remus," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the seat he had conjured in front of his desk.

Remus tentatively sat down in the chair. "I hope you have a good reason for bringing me here Albus. Right now, my goddaughter is in St. Mungo's. I'd prefer to be there with her."

"Yes, yes Remus. I'm sure you would like to be with Terralena in such pressing times," Dumbledore said. "Obviously," Remus regretted saying the word as soon as it left his lips. The old wizard merely chuckled. "But we have some important things to discuss." "Yeah, like who killed Adrian and Jelena," the werewolf said in an angry voice. "Oh yes, that _is_ quite important, but no, I was more thinking about Terralena's custody.

" _What?"_ Remus spluttered. "Surely finding my best friend's killer is the top priority right now! Certainly Terra's custody can wait!" he yelled at Dumbledore.

"Ah, but I assure you that it cannot. The press will surely find out soon what happened to the Parkers. Terralena will be better off without all that attention." At Remus's silence, Dumbledore continued," I understand that they were the last of your friends to live. But right now, you need to worry about the living."

Remus looked down at his lap, tears welling in his eyes. "But who is gonna find out who killed Adrian and Jelena?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"The Aurors have the situation under control," Dumbledore answered. "Sorry…..it's just, they were the last two, ya know? It's bad enough that Lily, James, and Peter are gone. And Sirius…." Remus trailed off with tears running down his face. "Your loss is hard. Believe me, I know. But the Ministry of Magic is threatening to send young Terralena to a wizarding orphanage," Dumbledore said.

The werewolf's head snapped up," What? How could they already know?" "News travels fast Remus," Dumbledore explained. His voice then turned solemn. "The Ministry does not want you to take custody of Terralena because of your condition. I personally think that is a load of rubbish."

"They can't do this to me! I'm Terra's legal guardian!" Remus cried.

"Since the Ministry does not believe you are an adequate guardian, they are putting Terra up for adoption," Dumbledore said gently.

Remus was shaking his head a muttering under his breath. "As I expressed earlier, I do not want Terralena to grow up with everybody knowing about her parents. It will be a constant reminder of her parents," Dumbledore went on.

"The who do you suggest we put Terra with? The Tonks? Random muggles?" Remus demanded.

"The Tonks are a great family, but she will still have too much exposure to the Wizarding world. I'm suggesting we put her with a family of Muggles with a child around their age," said Dumbledore.

"What about when she goes to Hogwarts? Won't that be problematic with the Muggles?" asked Remus.

"This is why I'm looking for kind, understanding parents with a Muggle-born child," Dumbledore said. "A Muggle-born child? What if the parents mistreat the children when they find out they have Magic?" asked Remus skeptically. "I'll make sure they don't," said Dumbledore. "Like the way you make sure that Harry Potter's don't mistreat him?" Remus asked sarcastically. Dumledore looked worried for a second then said," Harry is doing fine, I am sure of it." Remus looked doubtful. "If you say so."

"So is that it? Are we really leaving Terra with Muggles?" the werewolf asked quietly. "Yes Remus. It has to be done," said Dumbledore. "Alright. Let's hope this turns out well," Remus sighed, looking a lot older than his actual age.

* * *

When I woke up, it seemed as if I had not gone to sleep at all.

"You're awake." I was startled by the voice and looked around wildly to find the source.

My gaze settled on a woman sitting on a chair to my right, with _The Daily Prophet_ in her hands. She ran a hand through her long raven hair. "The Healer wanted you to drink this potion," the strange woman said, pointing towards a small cup with a shimmery blue potion. She handed it to me. As I sipped it, a calming sensation washed over me. It was sweet, and very pleasant tasting. I gave the cup back to the woman.

"My name is Emmeline Vance. I'm here to ask you a few questions," the woman said kindly. "About what?" I asked dumbly. "Your parents." Immediately, I straightened up. "You're the Auror?" She nodded."That is correct."

"First of all, do you remember what you were doing at the time of the attack?" Emmeline asked me.

"Umm, I was opening presents for my birthday. It was late in the evening, near my bed-time," I answered.

"Happy Birthday. Now do you remember who attacked you," Emmeline pressed. "Thanks, um there was this tall man with long blonde hair," I said. "Do you remember what he was wearing?" "Just black robes. But they looked very fancy. Like the one Mommy sometimes wore," wincing as I remembered Mommy. "Did you hear his name?" Emmeline looked up from the book she was jotting down my answers on.

"It was something like Mallory or Mafaly. All I remember is that is started with an 'M' and had an 'L' and 'Y'," I recalled.

She looked surprised for a second then composed herself. "Can you tell me about the attack?" she asked.

I flinched as I remembered the intense pain from the harsh spell. Shuddering, I said," Well, the man just barged into the house, and I remember that he hit Daddy with a spell that k-k-killed him. He also called Daddy something bad, but I can't remember."

"And what about Mommy? What happened to her?" "She was put under the same spell as I was, and the man pulled her hair and said mean things to her."

Emmeline scribbled in her notebook. "Do you remember what he said?" My heart ached from thinking about it.

 _Flashback_

" _Crucio!"Suddenly, Mommy was on the ground writhing and screaming. Malfoy kneeled by her side and spoke calmly."What do you say Mesihovic? Will you come with me? We can even bring your half-blood daughter." Even through all her pain, Mom managed to grit out,"_ Never." _The blonde man growled and gripped Mommy's hair. He moved her face towards his, while she was screaming and crying from the curse she was under. "Last chance, before you die. Come back," Malfoy hissed._

 _End of Flashback_

"-rra? Terra?" Emmeline Vance was waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it.

"Malfoy," I whispered. "What?" "I remember his name," I said looking up at her."What is it?" she asked me with interest.

"Malfoy," I answered. Her face darkened. She quickly wrote it down in her notebook. "What did he say to her?" Emmeline asked.

"He said, ' What do you say Mesihovic? Will you come with me? We can even bring your Half-Blood daughter.' Then Mommy said never. And then Malfoy said,' Last chance before you die. Come back.'," I said, scarily recalling their entire conversation. Emmeline looked at me with pity. I hated it. I didn't want her pity. I barely knew her. I didn't need her pity. I didn't need anybody.

Then she leaned forward in her chair. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" I retorted scathingly. Emmeline sighed. "Listen, Terra I know how you're feeling-". "No, you _don't_!" I interrupted. She paused. Finally, Emmeline spoke up," You're right. I don't know. But I do know that you can't keep pushing people away. You have to tell people how you feel."

"Well I don't want to," I answered stubbornly. "Now are you done asking questions?"

Emmeline sighed again. Like seriously, she should get and award for,' The Heaviest Sigher' or something. She said," Yes." Emmeline got up out of her chair to leave, then said," Take care of yourself Terra." She then left the room.

Healer Tonks came back in. "Your godfather is outside waiting for you. Shall I fetch him?" "Yes," I immediately responded.

She walked back out, then I saw Moony come in with the strangest looking wizard that I have ever seen. I recognized his waist-long silver beard and twinkling blue eyes half hidden by half-moon glasses from a chocolate frog card. "You're Dumbledore," I said in astonishment.

He chuckled," Indeed I am." "Terra, how are you feeling?" Moony had rushed over to my side. "I'm good," I said, still enraptured by the long, dragging robes of Dumbledore.

"So….Terra. I need to tell you something important," Moony told me. I cocked my head to the side. "What is it Moony?"

He looked like he was about to cry. "I- I can't take care of you squirt." "What do you mean?" I asked confusedly. "I can't keep you," Moony sniffled. "Why not?" I asked. "The Ministry won't let me. We have to find you a new family." My heart rate stopped. "What?" "I'm sorry squirt." "But- but I don't want to have a new family," tears welling in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, love," Moony hugged me to his chest.

I sobbed into his shirt. "I don't wanna go Moony," I cried. "I know you don't, but you have to," he whispered.

* * *

 **One week later**

I was finally leaving the darn hospital. It was so boring. But just as I smiled, I remembered that I had to go to a new family. Moony had told me that I was going to a Muggle family, though not why. What if they hated me once they found out I had magic?

"Terra? Let's go," Moony said, stretching out his hand. I took it, and he led me toward a row of fireplaces on a wall. He took my backpack filled with my clothes and my favorite things that he had scavenged out of my house and put it on his shoulder. "We're going to Apparate. Brace yourself squirt," Moony told me.

I gulped. We walked into the fireplace and with a loud snap, we Apparated away. My stomach churned as I bounced around, stretching and convulsing.

We landed in an alley. "Where are we Moony?" "We're in Muggle London," he answered. He croosed the street with me, avoiding the speeding cars that Daddy had showed me before.

Moony led me to a nice, two-story house in a quiet neighborhood. Before he knocked on the door, he knelt down in front of me and said," Squirt, I will always love you. I'm sorry, I have to leave you here. But this family is nice, and they have a daughter your age. I love so much." Moony's voice was cracking, and I could see tears shining in his eyes.

"I love you too Moony," I said, crying. We embraced for a minute, then Moony stood up and walked towards the house. He rapped on the door a few times and stood back.

The ivory door creaked open, and out peeked a man. He had a kind face, with a bushy cloud of hair resting on his head. Moony extended his hand," You must be ." The man smiled. "Call me Arnold please," taking Moony's hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I've come to drop off Terra," Moony said to the man. "Of course! Come in dear!" he said to me. I looked up at Moony. He nodded at me, giving me an encouraging, yet sad smile. I turned to hug my godfather one last time. "I love you so, so much squirt" he whispered. "I love you too Moony."

I entered the house giving one last glance at Moony. He gave me a sad smile then walked away.

Arnold put his hand on my back, and led me inside his house. "I promise you'll love it here," he said, giving me a fatherly smile.

* * *

I lay in my bed in my new room. Arnold said his wife and daughter were out running errands, but would be back later.

I thought about Moony, a pang going through my heart. I wouldn't be able to see him. I thought about my parents, and how I wouldn't be able to see them ever again. For the first time in my life, I felt truly abandoned.


	4. Sisters

Chap.4, Sisters

 **Author's Note: SlytherinSakkey here. Yeah, so I don't think my story is quite popular, but I try. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

My dreams were haunted with visions of my screaming parents and a figure, holding his wand and laughing evilly at my parents' torture.

I woke up, sweating and panting in the middle of the night. I sighed and pulled the covers over myself, trying to go back to sleep. Shutting my eyes, I hoped with all my might that I didn't have another nightmare.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erm-hello? Please wake up." I groaned as light flooded my vision. "Oh, um...hello. Good morning," came a girl's voice.

Slowly, I sat up. "Uh, who are you?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes to get a good look at the girl. She had quite fair skin, large doe brown eyes, and caramel-colored bushy hair. The girl smiled at me, which exposed two large buck teeth, which in my opinion, made her look adorable.

"I'm Hermione. What's your name?" she asked me. "I'm Terra." "Nice to meet you. Now, erm, Mom is calling us down for breakfast," Hermione told me. I nodded," Okay, let me just get ready. I'll be done in ten minutes." "Alright then," Hermione said cheerily. "See you down there." "See ya," I answered.

Hermione exited the room. I sighed, then stood up to look at myself in the vanity mirror. My eyes were sunken, from my minimal amount of sleep. My shoulder-length hair looked like a bird's nest. The clothes I was wearing yesterday were now wrinkled and disheveled. My eyes were red, because I was crying when I woke up in the middle of the night.

* * *

After I had brushed my teeth and put on fresh clothes, baggy jeans, and a new t-shirt that was covered by a black sweatshirt, I headed downstairs.

The house was smaller than my old house, but I still liked it. It was nice and cozy, with a friendly atmosphere. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed pictures on the wall. My heart panged as I saw Hermione and Arnold with another woman, presumably , laughing in the woods, melted chocolate smeared on their faces.

I continued down the stairs, shaking the thoughts of my parents out of my head. Finally, I arrived in the kitchen. The smell of food wafted into my nose, making my stomach grumble. I hadn't eaten dinner last night.

"Oh, good morning Terra," said Arnold, smiling at me with his coffee raised to his lips.

"Hello dear," an excited voice greeted me. I turned to find a tall woman standing there, with a huge grin on her face. Her hair was the same caramel color as Hermione's.

"Um, hi," I said. "I'm Jean. Oh, I'm so excited to have you here Terra! Hermione has always wanted a sister," the woman gushed. Jean rushed over and gave me a hug.

I stiffened and patted her back. Only my family hugged me. My old one, anyways.

"Mom let her go. I think she's suffocating," Hermione said.

Jean blushed and let go quickly. "Oh of course. Terra, why don't you sit down at the table and I'll fix you and 'Mione up some breakfast." I nodded and sat down next to Hermione. She smiled at me. "So, Terra. What do you like to do?" she asked, trying to strike up conversation. "I like sports and making jokes. I also like to run around with my friends," I said, remembering laughing and playing with my parents.

"What sports?" Hermione asked curiously. I gulped. I couldn't just tell a muggle about Quidditch. "Erm, I like football. I'm rather rubbish at it," I said, only half-lying. Dad had told me about muggle football, but I had only played it once.

She nodded," Cool. I like reading." I wrinkled my nose. Hermione sounded smart. I wasn't the smartest person around, unlike Mom.

"Breakfast!" a voice interrupted my thoughts. A plate with steaming chocolate chip pancakes was set down in front of me. Jean set down a jug of syrup between me and Hermione.

"Would you like milk or orange juice?" Jean asked. Hermione said," Orange juice please." "Okay, and what about you Terra?" Jean looked at me. "Milk." "Okay, sure!"

I looked at the breakfast and started to eat. I ate very slowly as to not scare away the Granger's. Hermione said to her mother," Thank you Mom." Jean ruffled Hermione's bushy hair and said, "Of course love."

My heart twisted as I realized that my mom could never do that again for me.

* * *

After a few months of being with the Granger's, it was time to go to muggle primary school.

Hermione and I walked inside, hand in hand.

"Oi Granger! Who's that loser with you?" a voice sounded from behind us. We turned around to find three girls staring at us with distaste.

Hermione flushed. "Leave her alone Emma." "Oh, I just wanted to know who your new loser friend is," Emma replied snobbishly.

I stepped in front of Hermione protectively. "I'm her sister, Terra." Emma looked surprised for a second then scowled. "Well if you're her sister, then you must be as much as a loser as her."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? If you're gonna call us names, at least be creative. The word 'loser' is pretty overused," I remarked.

Emma fumed. "Well then," she flipped her hair. She turned around, motioning for her cronies to follow her.

* * *

After school, Hermione and I were walking home. The teachers were okay, but a lot of the students made fun of Hermione. And by default, me.

"Do people always bully you like that?" I asked Hermione. She looked down in embarrassment. "Yes," she mumbled.

I looked at her. I didn't like that people mad fun of her because she had buck teeth and bushy hair. Or because she was smarter than them.

I linked my hand with hers, and intertwined our fingers. I smiled at her. "You won't have to worry about those bullies anymore, because I'm your sister, and I'll protect you," I told Hermione softly.

She looked up at me with surprised eyes, and gave me a hug. At first, I stiffened like a board, but I eventually melted and hugged my sister back tightly.


	5. I get a letter

**Hello guys. I just wanna say thanks to those who are following my story. And if you're not, I don't care. But, please review! Also, check out my Percy Jackson fanfic please! If you're into that stuff. Also, I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS. BUT SOMEHOW, I DON'T HAVE ANY REVIEWS! EVEN MY PERCY JACKSON FANFICTION HAS MORE REVIEWS, AND I KNOW NOT AS MANY PEOPLE HAVE READ THAT FANFICTION AS THIS ONE.**

* * *

" _Terra!" "Terra! Please help us!"_

 _Screams tore the woman's throat. A man fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over._

" _Mom! Dad!" I sobbed helplessly. A wicked an crouched down next to me, an evil smirk gracing his aristocratic features._

" _Crucio," he whispered. Pain shot through my body. My nerves were on fire. My screams ripped my throat raw. I tasted blood in my mouth._

" _Blood traitor," he hissed at me. He lifted my head up by my hair as I flailed around helplessly._

" _Filthy half-blood."_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting. Looking out the window, I realized that the sun hadn't even risen. Sighing, I slumped back down into the bed, trying to go back to sleep. But I knew I didn't have a chance after that horrible nightmare.

It was mid-July, and I was already 11 years old. That meant that I was probably getting my Hogwarts letter soon. But I didn't want to. I was afraid that Jean and Arnold would cast me out if they knew what I was.

One part of my brain told me, _No, they would never do that! They love you!_ The other part said, _Pfft! They don't love you! They pity you just because you're an orphan!_

Huffing, I threw the covers off my body. It was useless trying to go back to sleep anyways. I went to the bathroom as quietly as I could to avoid waking anybody up.

I turned on the water in the shower, shivering as the cold cascaded down my body. It was quite soothing, but I turned it off after ten minutes.

I had chopped my hair to my shoulders, keeping it that way for years. Pulling my wet hair into a short ponytail, I walked down the stairs, keeping a book tucked under my chin.

I sat down on the couch on the living room with a sigh, turning on the television. Some random news show was playing, so I flipped open the book. It was an album, with pictures of my family.

I flipped it to the first page, where my mom smiled at me, around my age. It was a magical book, so the picture was constantly moving. She was somewhere outside, the wind blowing her long, dark hair into her face.

My heart twisted. I wished Mom could take pictures of me, and have Dad put it in a special potion to make it move. I wished I looked more like Mom, but I inherited Dad's light brown hair, with a few steaks of a darker brown. I inherited most of his looks, strong jaw-line, pointed chin, small nose, and prominent cheekbones. Mom couldn't look more different. She had sharp features, a long nose, high cheekbones, and a slender figure, as opposed to my broad one.

There was one thing that looked like her though. My eyes. They were shaped like a cat's. The color was a deep obsidian black, sparkling ever-so-slightly.

I missed my parents so much. They were different, but that was good for them. Dad had liked more practical classes, while Mom would rather essays and written portions. That was why Dad had a fondness for Potions and flying while Mom would rather learn sitting in a class, writing down notes. But don't get me wrong, Mom was skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

She could defeat anybody.

Both my parents were skilled in dueling, something they both excelled at.

I smiled as I came across a picture of my parents and their friends. They were about sixteen or seventeen in the photo, all smiling in front of a large lake.

I easily recognized my parents and Moony, but the other four I had a hard time recognizing. A man with messy black hair and glasses had an arm slung around a red-head who was rolling her green eyes good-naturedly. To their side was a guy with long, wavy black hair. I was kinda jealous. This guy had better hair than me! Finally, there was a small, mousy guy, with buck teeth, slightly hiding behind my father.

Putting the album aside, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was still six o'clock.

I presumed he was going to work at the dentist office. Jean's shift was later in the day. They both worked as dentists.

I slunk down in the couch, trying to make myself hidden. There was the sound of a door opening and closing, the lock clicking. I breathed a sigh of relief, slouching up on the couch.

Feeling a bit sleepy, I closed my eyes, and I promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Terra," someone was shaking me awake. "Wake up," the voice commanded.

I groaned. "So…early. Must. Sleep," I croaked as light flooded my vision. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's ten o'clock," she said. "Earrrrrrrrrrrrrrly!" I cried.

Pulling me up Hermione grunted," We've got letters." I shot up like a bullet.

"What? We have letters!" I ran to the dining table, nearly tripping as I pulled a chair out.

Grinning, I grabbed a letter with my name on it and tore open the red seal. "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

Hermione held up a letter of her own confusedly and asked," You knew we were gonna get letters?"

"Yeah," I laughed, scratching my neck sheepishly. Jean, flipping pancakes in the kitchen, called out," Open your letters girls. They could be from school!"

My hands trembled with excitement as I pulled the letter out.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore)_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., , Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

 _Dear Miss Parker,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Yes!" I shrieked, jumping up and down.

"What is this?" Hermione demanded.

"A letter."

"Is this some sort of joke? Magic? Owl? What the bloody-" Hermione cut off her angry rant because she was about to say a word that was looked down upon in this household.

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked, wiping her hands on her apron and taking Hermione's letter from her.

She gasped as she finished reading the letter. "What is this?" she asked furiously.

"It's our Hogwarts letters," I said curtly.

"But what does that –" Jean was cut off by a knock on the door.

I jumped off my chair, eager to get away from Jean's wrath. I peeked through the window to see who it was. Gasping as I recognized the person, I quickly rushed to open the door.

"Good day Miss Parker," the woman greeted me. She wore, long maroon robes. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her lips were presses together, as straight as a ruler.

"Who are you?" Jean asked warily.

"This," I breathed, " is Minerva McGonagall."

* * *

 **Guys, even though I'm a little triggered about the number of reviews, I just wanna say thanks to those who favorited and followed this story. It makes my sweet, innocent heart fill with joy.**


End file.
